Survivors
by Fate Again
Summary: Almost two years after the apparent "cure for cancer" that killed 5.4 billion people around the world and turned most of the survivors into Vampire like monsters, Kel Majors must survive in the world around him with his friends at his side, overcoming the monsters in the world as well as those inside his head. Will he be able to make it in hell? Or will he succumb and fade away.
1. Chapter 1

02:48

August 17, 2011

"You ever think these things are going to die off?"

The question puzzled me. Did she really just ask if the Darkseekers are going to die off? Of all the fucking stupid things I've heard her say, she just asked that? Wow.

"We're going to die off before they do, Rebecca. I mean, they hunt, they kill, and they show no mercy. You cry when I kill deer." I reply, still baffled by the question thrown out there.

She looks at the wall in front of her, as if pondering this answer. After a few moments, she nods, perhaps accepting in her head that this seems fair, and blurts out "Well, do you think we'll ever get along with them?"

I sigh. How the hell did we survive this long. Marky has more problems than are countable since his tour in Iraq. Catherine has no patience with jack shit. Jack's attention span is as long as my pinky. And Rebecca has the intelligence of a bag of fucking potatoes. Christ help me.

"No Becca. We will never get along with them. Don't forget, they're the enemy. They killed your mom. They killed your dad. They killed Jamie and Chris. They are the enemy." I sigh.

My heart feels heavy at admitting that for the third time this month. Why does it still hurt? They weren't my family, but after losing mine months after this happened, and them taking me in, they sure did feel like it. Besides, they died months ago. One by one when we still had 37 in our group. Now there are five. And I'm being forced to take up the leadership. 17 and I've got four lives excluding my own to carry and protect. God this sucks. I mean, what ever happened to be 15 and not caring about a damn thing?

Now, two years later, and I'm hiding in a small ass master bedroom, in a boarded up house, barely illuminated by a dying candle, in the middle of hell, in Louisville, Kentucky. I mean, I could have been anywhere. I could have been on Fort Knox, Fort Campbell, hell, I'd take that gun shop two streets over. That is, of course, if it wasn't filled with those fucks.

"Yeah… I know." Becca says, water filling her forest green eyes. She struck a chord again, and I feel awful for being mean a moment earlier. We're all just tense… it's nearly 3 in the morning and no one has slept a lick since the night before, thanks to that monster fucking mutilating Steve all over the Kroger's Floor… Right… In front of us…

"Hey, hey. No crying Becca. Don't." Tears start to fall, and the sniffling starts. I open my arms, motioning for her to come over to me. She nods, eyes starting to close, and lays her head on my lap, crying. I slowly sift my fingers through her hair, mumbling soft words and sweet thoughts. "It's okay Becca bear, it'll be alright." I mumble.

I feel her sobbing in my lap, and anger overwhelms me. Why did it have to happen? Why did we have to survive to see this shit? What the fuck did I do that was so wrong in a past life that I had to be stuck living in hell for the rest of this one? And why can't I blow my own brains out here and now.

I look down and feel her start to settle, my fingers still wandering in her long black hair. To think she is two years my elder, but I am still the eldest of the group? How funny is that? I have to be the parent, taking care of my children, willing to give my life, if necessary, in a heartbeat. I stop and it clicks. That's why I can't do it. Out of all the nights we've been here, and I've wondered that very question… it took for this girl – this angel of mine – to figure out why I'm still here. I'm here for them. For my "children." Without me, they'd all be goners.

I feel her go limp, and hear the sniffles and sobs stop, and realize she fell asleep. I smile slightly, slowly put my left arm under her legs, the crook of her neck under my right, and carry her over to one of the sets of beddings we have laid out. I nudge the blankets with my foot, gently lay her down, and tuck her under the sheets, kissing her on the forehead as I stand up.

"Sleep tight Becca bear." I whisper. I look over at the others makeshift beds, all occupied but two. Jack lay in one, nestled up, finally asleep after tossing and turning most of the night. Marky in the other, whom slept throughout the night, but was having obvious nightmares, exposed by the occasional tear or whisper. I walk over to the two, tousle Jack's sandy hair slightly, smiling, and smoothing out Marky's messy coffee colored hair. I glance over and see Catherine smirk, sitting in a wooden chair, feet on our coffee table, leaned back slightly with the back of the chair on the wall.

"What?" I whisper, grin from ear to ear.

"Nothing, mom." She replies. In this family, it seems that way sometimes. I am the mother, and she is the father. But only when we're safe. Or whatever the hell safe is in this fucking place. She is beautiful. I'll admit that. Her caramel colored skin complemented her dark hair. Crystal blue eyes contrast with the rest of her features, but still look so perfect. White t-shirt, pink underwear and no shorts on. So uncaring of what anyone else thinks, so confident, so sexy. Her feet up on a table as she leans back on her chair slightly She has the mind of a 40 year old woman trapped in a 23 year olds body.

But it's impossible. She is with Marky, and I with Rebecca. I walk over to a chair across from her, and sit, just as I have every night, and look into her eyes.

"Why aren't you asleep, Cathy?" I whisper, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. "You need to sleep."

"So do you, so I can ask you the same question, K." She replies, a hard look in those eyes of hers. We hold each other's gaze, barely blinking. But, as always, it is I who breaks the stare.

I look down, counting the lines in the wood on the floor for what feels like the 8000th time, nod slightly, then look back up and reply. "How's this. I'll go to sleep, if you promise to as well."

She smiles and nods, then without another word, walks over to the unoccupied bed roll beside Marky, lays down, wraps the covers around her, and closes her eyes. I reach up and blow out the candle, then slowly make my way to mine, closest to the door, right beside Becca's. I shift the covers, lay down, as close as I can to her, pull my covers up, and pull her to me.

I let the darkness take me in, and slowly the sounds from the outside start to become audible as my own thinking dies down. The hollers and screams they make, the sounds of animals dying. Being torn apart, the pain they're feeling… The pain mom felt… the pain dad felt… My heart feels heavy… tears roll down my cheek, and one lands on the face of my Becca bear, and she whispers three words into my chest.

"I love you." I hope she would have said. But it is Becca. "Why's it raining?" I hear her mumble. I chuckle, and forget about my past for the time being. I have to worry about them. And nothing else.

My eyes get heavy and I slip under, into the darkness that has been waiting to pull me in.

* * *

"_Guys, we got to go!" I hear Catherine yell from across the store, and watch her sprint towards the door, only looking back to call out to us._

_I hear the growl of a Darkseeker, and a screech of another, and my heart drops. "FUCK! RUN!" I scream to Becca and Steve. I pull out my Taurus, and drop then slam back in the clip, and turn to barely see it jumping towards me. My hands fly up faster than I can think, and three bullets crash into its skull. It lands on me, limp and heavy. I see Becca turn and hear her call for me, and I feel my breath catch._

"_NO! RUN!" I scream as loud as I can… why would she stop… "RUN!" Why can she not understand that she cannot die… not here… not today. I see the Darkseeker pounce, and I struggle to pull my hand from under this monster. I can't do it… I can't save her… Oh my god, I'm going to lose my Becca._

_A dark mass flies through the air, smashing into the Darkseeker, and taking it to the ground. Fists fly everywhere, and Becca screams out, in shock, after realizing that the Darkseeker was heading for her first._

"_FUCKING RUN BECCA!" I scream, knocking her back to her senses. She turns and sprints towards the light outside, as I shrug the weight of this big fucker off of me. I stand up, raising my gun, but realize I can't get a clear shot. I watch as Steve sits on him, swinging over and over, punching this bastard in the face, and then watch it catch his fist in its mouth and bite down hard. Blood fills its mouth, and starts to pour out, and I can't move anymore. I hear a scream, distant, painful, and realize it is Steve's. He punches it in the face with his other hand once, twice, three times. Then I see him wince as it bites harder. I snap out of my trance, and start to walk, then jog, then run at them. _

_I am on them, not three feet. I'm coming Steve. I won't let them take you too. I take one more step and am speared by something that feels like it could be 300 pounds. I hit the ground and turn towards the Darkseeker. I reach for its throat as quickly as I can with one hand, trying to keep its face from reaching me, but am sure that I won't be able to hold it long. These things are stronger than us. They are faster than us. The only thing we have on them is the ability to fucking think. What good does that do anymore? What good does that do right fucking now? I am watching this fucking monster bite towards me, knowing there isn't a thing I can do, with the knowledge that my best friend, and one of the last survivors I know of is going to die with me. And I can't do a thing about it. _

_Adrenaline courses through me, my arms are growing weak, and I know that I will not hold much longer. I hear a gruesome snap, that of a bone being broken in two, and my stomach does flips. My mind races. My arms fail. I close my eyes, hear its head whizz towards me, and feel a weight lifted from me. It was that quick. I died and felt nothing. And the snarling is still there. No, this can't be right. Heaven doesn't have snarling monsters. So am I in Hell? I open my eyes and see him. All 269 pounds of pure black body building muscle holding the Darkseeker in the air, and behind him a dead one, neck hung awkwardly at an angle. He is an angel, a savior, the best damn thing I have seen all day. A smile spreads across my face momentarily, until I hear a pant and see him wince, and remember that he must be going through so much to hold this thing, to keep me safe._

_I turn over and scramble on the ground, looking for my gun. I can't find it. 'Where is it… where is it…' I think to myself, looking and looking and looking but not able to find it. I touch something cold and I jump slightly, and after realizing what it was quickly reach for it. As I grab it I hear a loud crash, as something hits the floor, and an ear splitting scream. I turn as quickly as I can and see Steve being hit repetitively, Steve tired enough for the Darkseeker to grab his head and slam it against the floor over and over again. Steve screaming in pain, his head slowly caving. I sit up straight, raise the gun now nestled in my hands, and shoot the fucker right in between its eyes. My hands drop into my lap as the Darkseeker drops to the ground, and Steve falls before it, whimpering in pain. I crawl over to him, sit down, and set his head in my lap._

_He whimpers more, trembling in my lap, tears rolling down his cheek. "Why?" I ask. As if everything that happened could be summed up in one answer. _

"_They need… someone... to look after them…" He mutters in between gasps of breath._

"_You could have done it though… why?" I reply._

"_Because… they need… you." He responds, again in between breathes. I feel my heart get heavy. My face is wet. I look into his brown eyes, and sob. I couldn't protect him… how could I protect any of the others. He looks up at me, tears in his eyes, and I see his life slip away, as he lay in my lap. Steve the protector. Steve the strong. Steve, the only one besides me who was capable of taking care of the group… The only one more qualified. _

"_Steve?" I whisper. I already know he's gone… but it slipped out. I look up and see the others looking at me from the doorway, Becca sobbing, her face in her hands in Catherine's arms. Catherine, looking at the scene, mouth open, face pale. Marky, gun aimed inside, watching for another one to show up. Jack mouthing something… no, he's screaming, but I just can't hear them. Mark down one. Now there are five…_

* * *

I wake up with a start, Becca is looking down at me, eyes locked with mine, panic on her face. "Are you alright?" she whispers.

I look up at her, and nod, "Yeah baby, I'm fine." I reply, "What time is it?"

"Umm… five?" she responds. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asks.

"Ha, when don't we have bad dreams anymore sweetie? It's nothing to worry about though." I reply. I look up into her eyes, lost as I was the first day I met her, and whisper "Go back to sleep sweetie, it's still really early." I sit up, slightly nudging her to lay down. As I push her down, she pulls me with her, pressing her lips firmly against mine.

"Ha, when don't we have bad dreams anymore sweetie? It's nothing to worry about though." I reply. I look up into her eyes, lost as I was the first day I met her, and whisper "Go back to sleep sweetie, it's still really early." I sit up, slightly nudging her to lay down. As I push her down, she pulls me with her, pressing her lips firmly against mine.

She slowly parts my lips with her own, and I feel her tongue chase mine. My face feels hot and my palms begin to feel sweaty, I still don't know how she gets me this way. Her arms find their way to my back, grasping and pulling in towards her, while my right hand finds her hair, grasping and playing, my left hand holding up my weight. She bites my lip lightly and causes me to release a gasp, which in turn forces me to clutch onto her hair, pulling lightly, but firmly enough to get out a slight moan. I feel her hands clawing at my back, and the shirt being pulled upwards. I smile as I tug once more, watching her eyes roll back, and I start to feel my rising "excitement."

She stops playing with my shirt, leaving it half up my body, my stomach bare, and starts to try to fiddle with my top button. I shake my head, trying not to chuckle at the driven woman below me, and reach for her hands. She continues to persist, almost begging with her eyes, and it takes all in my power to stop her from getting my pants undone. This wouldn't be the first time we've had sex, but in front of the others? With Jack literally right beside us? I couldn't do that to poor Jacky.

But she doesn't seem to even realize that anyone is around us, nor does she care. And I want to so badly. She finally manages to get my top button undone while I'm lost in the thoughts of all of the things I want to do to her right now. She undoes my top button and begins to shimmy down my pants when we hear Jack rustle next to us, which snaps her back to the reality we are living. We both look at him, then look back at each other, she starts to giggle and I lay down beside her, pull up my pants and button the top button. We look at each other for a few moments, I slide over and kiss her, then whisper good night and pull her to me. We lay cuddled together, ignorant to the rest of the world. She goes first, I follow shortly, slipping back into that void.


	2. Chapter 2

0720

August 17, 2011

I slowly open my eyes, taking in the surroundings of the dark room I fell asleep in. I'm still here. It was a dream. My cheeks feel wet, and only seconds later do I realize that I actually did cry twice in one night. I glance over at my watch sitting on the floor, 3 feet to my left, exactly where I put it yesterday afternoon when we got in from our last run. Which ended with Steve dying in my arms. 7_:20_. Again. I woke up at 7:20, again. For the 6th week in a row, no matter when I go to sleep, I have woken up at 7:20. Why? I'm not sure. It could be that it was my mother's birthday, and I think about her all the time, or it could be something much more simple, but I may never know, nor do I really care enough to try to find out.

I look at the rest of the group, all in a semi-orderly line to my left. Becca sleeps silently, her face blank, dry, and otherwise fine. She looks much younger when she sleeps. She looks young as it is, and honestly, anyone could think she was at most 16, even with everyone stressed about everything from when we'll eat next to "Dude, where's my car?" It makes me happy that the stress hasn't begun its process on her yet. I smile at her beautiful face, look over the rest of her, and start to feel hot, thinking about the night before. My hearts beats fast, and I wonder if it was the right thing to do, stopping where we were, and when I realize what I'm thinking, I glance at Jack, and all thoughts diminish. He reminds me of my older brother, Mace. From his strong chin, to his defined cheekbones. They have the same shade of ocean blue eyes, same grin when they sleep, and both act younger than me. The only differences of the two that come to mind are that Jack's eyes are slanted while Mace's are round; and Jack's alive, and Mace is more than likely dead.

I shake away the thought, and look at Mark. I almost laugh when I look at him. He is a complete mess. His hair is more dysfunctional than our whole situation, bedhead to the tenth. Mouth open so far, I can see his dinner. One eye open, just like he always sleeps. This guy is a wreck. There are strands of gray in his coffee-colored hair. With him being only 22, and not taking up as much as I am, I can't —no, don't want to imagine what I look like. He lay with his right hand under his pillow, 95 percent sure that there is a knife tightly in it. I see an arm across his stomach, and look at the owner next. Catherine. Eyes wide open, staring at me, no smile across her face, and no attempt to hide the fact that she's been watching me the whole time. I gasp slightly, taken aback that she is awake, and when I open my mouth to say something, she shakes her head so slightly, I begin to wonder if I really saw her do that. I close my mouth, nod, and lay down beside Becca. I ponder why she didn't want me to say anything. Did she think it was weird that I watch them all as they sleep? Does she know that I have done it every morning for the past 6 weeks? Holy shit, has she been awake watching me do it and closing her eyes when she sees that her turn is next, and wanted me to know that she knows? God, I don't think it's weird that I do it, but would they?

A million thoughts run through my head, and I don't even know what to think anymore. I stare up at the ceiling and just wonder what she is going to do, whether she's going to confront me, or tell the group, or just let it go. I think for so long that I lose track of the time, and forget about my inspection of the house before the others wake up. The thought enters my head, and I curse under my breath. After a quick time check, I grab the handgun beside the door, and as quietly as I can, stand up and walk out without giving Catherine a second glance.

I lean up against the door slightly. _8:53_. I literally thought about what Catherine was going to do for over an hour. That shit is not healthy. Besides, why would she say anything bad? She obviously knows that I care about the group, and must know that I only check to see that they're okay. Mostly. There are times that I wish I had a camera of some sort to blackmail Mark, or to imagine what life would have been like had I asked Catherine instead of Becca. But that's something that I can't take back, nor would I at this point. I love Becca, though I don't say it enough. I gue—

Thoughts clear! I need to worry about what's important! The safety of the group, and the security of the house. Fuck everything else, worry about them. Not yourself. Selfless, come on man, it's what Steve said all the time, back when he searched with me. "They aren't going to care who you are fucking, so don't think about it when you are hunting." He would say, directed towards the Darkseekers. They don't care, so don't think about it while you are doing this shit. I close my eyes and take in the sounds of the house.

I hear the deep breathes Becca takes in, the slight gasping sounds she makes before she releases to exhale. The slight snores Jack makes throughout the night that have become so normal that it doesn't bother anyone anymore. The mumbled words Mark whispers that are either riddled with fear and desperation, filled with anger and wrath, or solemnly nonsensical with no true reasoning. Nothing from Catherine, the only one left in this world who strikes true fear into me, be it her lack of sound ever, or the ability to blow some 20 odd year old man's brains from his skull with a semi-automatic shotgun with no remorse, and just as many fucks given. She gives a whole new meaning to 'don't give a fuck.' I think she gives so few fucks, fucks are given to her.

I smile at the thought. I continue to listen. I hear the creak of a setting house. I hear the sounds of rustling leaves outside. I hear the raspy, quick breaths of… oh fuck. My eyes snap open, and I almost cry out to the others. But I stop myself. It doesn't know we're here, or it would have attacked… I have to do this now, and quick, before the others wake up and make noise. I raise my pistol. In one swift motion, I release the clip, count the bullets in a half of a second and insert the clip back into the pistol. My heart is racing. This is actually happening… we were so careful, but one found its way into the house. It had to be a fluke. I mean, we were in well before the sun started to set.

Gun raised, I walk down the dark hallway as slowly and quietly as I can. I pass the first door, a small bathroom on the left with very little light piercing the black shades, slightly across from the bedroom where we all share the shower if Matt has it running correctly, which is often enough. The rasping is distant still. I continue past the second door, a smaller bedroom beside ours, door shut, that was occupied by Steven, Cathy, Mark, and Joseph when the first and last were still with us. The sound starts to grow a bit louder. There is one last room on the left… A closed room once used for storage that no one dared go in. It was Joseph's "Experimentation Room." Where he would take those fucks and cut them up. See what made them tick… it was sickening… but now he's gone too.

As I come to the room, I realize that this is the location. This is where it is. The monster that will kill us all if I don't end it quickly. The raspy breathes it takes are soon matched by my own. I can't control my own breathing! It's going to hear me! Please, come on Kel, breath in, breath out, deep in, deep out, control your shit! I slowly catch my breath… My heart continues to race and my ears are beating, but I realize that it's now I never. I open the door slightly with my left hand, keeping my body on the door and the gun ready. As I open the door I see the figure in the corner, heaving. I raise the gun to the black figure.

Wait… There's something about it that seems familiar. I keep the gun raised but examine it. The muscles on its shirtless back ripple, the tone of its dark skin slowly aiding in the recognition process. "No… That's impossible..." I mumble to myself, a bit too loud. It turns and my heart stops all together… I almost fall to my knees, my hands release the objects they hold, and fall to my sides. "No… No… No… No… NO! NO! NO NO NO!" I begin to scream out loud as the creature looks me in the eyes. The brown eyes I watched fade away. I watched him die. "STEVEN YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD! YOU ARE DEAD! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?" I scream as loud as I can. I hear the piercing scream that Darkseekers make, and I can't move. I can't move, and I'm going to die by the man I couldn't save. Why? Why couldn't you just die?

I watch as he lowers and begins to run, and everything goes slow. Why is this happening, why is he even here? Did he remember where we lived? Was it a natural reaction? Go somewhere that he felt safe then eat us? Oh god, does he smell the blood of the other Darkseekers and was attracted here? Did we not scrub this place down well enough and his sense of smell is that much more acute than ours? Why the fuck am I still asking questions and why can't I get my gun and shoot Steven?

I hear others behind me in a distant room and realize the others are awake, and coming to hear the source of the chaos and panic. If they come out they might die too, or they'll watch me get torn apart and then have to live with that. Everything comes to speed again, and I watch him close on me. I turn to scream "Lock the door," and when I whip my head back he's gone.

I hear them slam the door open, and hear heavy footsteps run towards me. I see Jack run past me and sweep the room with his pistol, out of my peripherals watch Mark run to the stairs to examine down the stairs and then watch Jack run to him as they walk downstairs. I feel the girls basically breathing down my neck. They are talking, I can feel it, but I can't hear anything. And I can't look at them. I'm stuck staring at an empty room where the monster that was once my best friend is gone. And there is no trace that he was ever there. I stare at this room with my jaw almost on the floor, my hands stuck at my sides, my feet, like lead, firm in place. I feel small hands shake me, but I still can't move.

_STEVEN YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD! YOU ARE DEAD! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?_The words ring in my head. I see the image. He was there, I know he was. He was there and he was a Darkseeker and I should have died. I should have died by him 'cause he was there and I know he was, and I'm not fucking crazy 'cause I saw him. I know I did. Steven is a Darkseeker. He is in the house. He is here. Where the fuck did he go though? Where is he, where is Steven, where is—

_**CRACK!**_ I feel my cheek sting as my face follows the hand that just knocked the senses back to their rightful places. I look at the owner of the hand, and to my amazement see Becca, with tears in her eyes. Becca smacked me. "Kel what did you say? Did you say Steven? Are you stupid? We saw him die!" She says, the words breaking through the ringing in my ears and the silence that filled the house moments ago. "It's clear!" Mark shouts from the 1st floor. The hands on my shoulders that were shaking me are now crossed underneath Cathy's breasts, the owner staring at me, a hard look on her face. Becca stands, waiting for an answer, the tears now falling. I just stare.

"Hey man, what the hell was that?" Mark snaps, walking up the stairs. "You said Steven? Man y'alright? Ya get enough sleep?" I don't know what to say, I can just look from face to face, jaw still open, cheek on fire. When I finally regain control of my hands, I reach for Becca, but she pulls away from me. So she's mad. I don't understand why, I know what I saw. But she is. I just nod. It makes no sense, me nodding, but I can't figure out what else to do.

"I… I don't know, I saw him though. I saw Steven. I was searching the house—"

"Wait, why were you searching the house alone? How long have you been doing that?" Mark snaps.

"I've been doing it for a while, but today was the first time I did it alone. I usually have Stev-" The name catches in my throat. Mark seems to loosen up a bit and he makes a mental connection that is unattainable to me.

"You've been searching with Steven each morning?" He asks, his southern drawl drawing out the word 'searching.' He looks me in the eyes, examining each one, and nodding the whole time.

"Well, yeah, I don't sleep well and Steven could never stay asleep, so we started searching in the mornings in case something got in." I replied to him, my voice still mellow and distant. I am finally able to raise my jaw.

"I understand man, I don't blame ya for imagining you saw Steven, but," He raises a finger as I open my mouth to interrupt him, "You can't go screaming like that, you damn near gave all of us a heart attack. I mean Becca was about to rush out without any of us, and if that had been a real incident, she'd have been dead. That goes for you too. If you're going to search the house, at least make sure you got someone, anyone, with you. Please." He finishes. I don't even feel like correcting him. '…imagining you saw Steven…' There is no way I imagined that… No way at all.

But what if I did. Am I going crazy? Why was he there if I didn't imagine him and where did he go? This whole situation is impossible. Especially me being crazy.

I look at the others, all looking at me, but not saying a word. "Yeah, I guess the stress got to me." I finally blurt out, giving in to the pressure of all of those eyes. Becca nods and basically tackles me, embracing me in a full hug. I feel numb. I just sold out my ideas, but maybe they're right. I think I am just letting the stress get the better of me. I look in the corner of the room where Steven was and I see liquid. Saliva more appropriately. Oh my god he was there.


	3. Chapter 3

1019

August 17, 2011

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's make this run, and get back quickly, okay?" Mark shouts out, pulling me to reality again. For the past hour I have half consciously gotten ready for this run, but alternately trapped the other half in the events that took place in the upstairs hall. I realize that I am now sitting on the old couch that is rarely ever used anymore, staring at the front door, loading up magazines with bullets. _"__STEVEN YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD! YOU ARE DEAD! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?" _The thought continues to echo. "K, you good?"

I snap back again, realizing in the few moments since Mark spoke, I fell back into my world. "Yeah, I'm fine," I reply, trying to ease my thoughts, taking in my surroundings. There is a torn up, suede sectional couch, the same one I am sitting on now. There is also a loveseat sitting at a right angle to the other side of the couch, parallel to me, with a very clutter ridden black wooden coffee table in between the two pieces of furniture. On the coffee table are piles of maps of the city and the nearby campus, the University of Louisville, old bus routes, and some miscellaneous ones drawn up marking out meeting areas and danger zones. There are also several knives, machetes, and hatchets, 3 handguns, a shotgun, an old hunting rifle, and a pile of ammunition, all of the weapons we have excluding the pistols Cathy and I always carry with us, Cathy's customized knife, and Mark's .45 Revolver. There are 2 doors leading further into the house, one heads to the kitchen and one into the dining room. The room around me is dully illuminated, the only light seeping in from cracks in the boarded up windows. There are 3 in the room, two by the door, one on either side, and one on the right wall. The window to the left of the door was missing one board which we tore off to scan the terrain before runs, a precaution we took after a wild dog got the jump on Mark as we were walking out.

"You sure? If you need to stay you can man." Mark whispers, as if to hide the statement from the others, despite the fact that they all can hear us. I glance at Cathy, whom is standing with her back to me, glancing out of the mostly boarded up window to the left of the door with a pistol in her hand, and the knife in a sheath on her hip. I see her eyes glances at the reflection of me then snap back to examining the landscape outside when we make eye contact. My eyes then wander to Jack. I watch him snatch his favorite knife and shove it into the sheathe on his thigh, pick up and examine one of the pistols, grab a few magazines I've loaded and walk to the other side of the door, placing his hand on the brass doorknob, ready to release us to the next adventure. Whether he is avoiding any attempt to make contact with me or not, I can't tell. Then I look at Becca, the only one who isn't afraid to look at me. She locks eyes with me, and we become stuck in a showdown, neither wanting to release contact. She appears to peer into my soul. If anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I look back at Mark and repeat that answer. I am going, no phantom Darkseeker… no… no phantom Steven is going to allow me to let Becca get into harm's way without me. Mark looks me in the eyes, switching from left to right and back, then nods when he confirms that I am again conscious of the real world. Becca walks over to the table and picks up a knife and pistol as well as a few magazines, readies herself and walks to stand behind Jack. Mark grabs and sheathes a large machete across his back, a knife with a blade the size of my hand on his thigh, and another smaller knife across his chest, handle facing down. He then grabs a handful of bullets and loads them into a pocket on his tactical vest. I stand up, grab a knife and sheathe it onto my hip, grab a few magazines, and watch Mark nod to Jack.

Jack's hand slowly turns the doorknob. I hear the brass knob rattle and click as it reaches its maximum point clockwise, and watch the light stream in from the doorway as Jack pulls the door towards himself. Cathy walks out, her handgun raised, Mark follows, then Becca, myself, ending with Jack, who closes the door behind him. We begin to walk down the car cluttered street, keeping this single file line. I examine the vegetation overwhelming the street, crawling from the cracks in the sidewalks, and inhabiting the empty cars. I always think of it as a sentient being, slowly growing, wishing to consume us with the rest of the city. It is a terrifying thought, the thought that it wasn't just the Darkseekers and animals that wanted to consume us, but the Earth itself as well. We pass house after house, our safe house becoming more and more distant.

I begin to recollect where we are going. There is a Walmart about 40 minutes from the house. With the mission yesterday failing utterly, and the lack of provisions we were able to acquire, we realized that we needed to head out again and try to get food, or else we'll just end up starving. The last of our food is dwindling as it is, a measly three boxes of Ramen Noodles, two boxes of Mac and Cheese, a couple cans of Vienna sausage, and a few cans of mixed vegetables. Our water is miniscule. We need this run. I begin to plan out what our course of action will be, and if an emergency were to come up, what we would do. I then think of the plans from yesterday. "…_to grab his head and slam it against the floor over and over again…"_ I begin to imagine that scene… Steve's limp body being abused repetitively… His cries of pain… his torturer –executor –murderer... 'Stop it!' I think to myself. I need to focus on the mission! It will not happen again!

I look up and see a worried face glancing back at me. I smile at Becca, and she slightly smirks back, then looks forward again. I need to stop and focus. I need to make sure I get them in and out in one piece. If I die, I at least need to make sure they survive. I glance around, and by the position of the sun can guess we've been walking for about 20 minutes. Everything seems the same as early, except with the inclusion of a small pack of deer standing around, watching us walk by. I grin and say, "Hey Becca, can I shoot?" She shoots me an evil glance, then looks at the deer and starts to whine.

"Kel, they aren't doing anything to you! Leave them alone!" I can't help but laugh slightly. Even with us all starving, she is more worried about the deer. Silly, silly Becca. Mark finds humor in this, as he chuckles slightly. Jack doesn't get it, no surprise there. And Cathy seems to ignore it. I realize that we made time, because we are almost at the intersection before the Walmart, and it is only about 10 minutes away at this pace. It's been a good day so far, maybe our luck will turn around. I smile at the thought and after a few minutes I see a large sign in the distance, marking our destination.

Cathy quickens her step, beginning to jog, and everyone follows behind, guns ready, prepared for anything. We hit the parking lot, semi-filled with cars, and form a half circle facing the store, with me in the middle. I glance at my watch, _11:03_. Everyone looks at me, and I begin to relay the plan set in mind, positive that nothing will turn out the way it did the previous day. "Mark, you and Jack make a quick sweep of the interior, and if it's clear report back. Then I need you to cover exits, if anything seems out of the ordinary during the run, alarm us and secure escape routes. Jack, when you get back, you and Cathy are gathering food and water, only essentials, if you have extra room or decide you want to treat us, be smart about it. Becca, you and I are going to look for toiletries, miscellaneous goods, and random stuff we've needed around the house for fortifications and general comfort. Get in and get out. Alright?" I say, watching the respective nods as I delegate orders. Everyone seems jumpy, as they should due to the incident yesterday. This should put us enough on the edge to keep injuries low, time lost slim, and any casualties' non-existent.

Mark and Jack head into the store, lights on and guns raised. We wait around, ready to run to aid them at the faintest hint. I begin to ponder the possible outcomes of the day, and start worrying myself, but soon enough I snap out of it. I look at my watch again. _11:15_. They should be out by now… I look at Cathy, whom must also be thinking the same thing. I shift my weight from foot to foot… they should be back! My mind starts racing and my heart jumps in as well. Oh god… What happened?! Where are they!?

I step towards the building and prepare to run, then I see him. Mark jogs out leisurely, calls out for us, and turns back towards the front doors. I sigh. Thank God they're alright, but where is Jack? Eh. He's probably doing whatever it is Jack's do at this point of the trip. I nod to Cathy, and take Becca's hand. We all jog to the building, enter, and move to our designated locations. Mission is go.


	4. Chapter 4

1118

August 17, 2011

I shine my flashlight over the multiple items I see. "Toilet paper… shampoo… conditioner… soap…" I start to call out as I grab from the shelves. "Tooth paste… tooth brushes… mouth wash… aspirin… more medicine… more medicine… more medicine… Band-Aids… condoms." I mumble the last one to myself, and grab as many boxes as I can, and throwing them into the basket I was carrying. "Tampons! Don't forget tampons!" I hear Becca call from a row over. I smirk. "Got 'em." I respond.

"Did you get the right size?" She shouts back. I sit there and ponder that. Holy shit… Tampons come in different sizes? I look at the box and there it is, plain as day. Oh… My… God… what do I do? Oh god what do I do? Do I ask her if she uses Ultra Absorbency? Or Slim? If I choose the wrong answer, I'll be sitting alone in the shower for the next month, maybe two… Oh god no… Do I guess? What if I guess wrong? What could happen? "Um… Becca Bear?" I call out.

"Yes K?" She chimers back giddily. She sounds so innocent and adorable! It's hard to believe she begs me to handcuff her to random shit while we make love… "Um babe… What kind do I get?" I call out, slightly nervous. I hear a response I didn't expect. I hear her chuckling. "Silly, I use the regular and Cathy uses super! Make sure you get the right ones! I like Tampax!" She shouts out loud enough to get a few laughs from across the store. I smile again and grab the requested tampons, then start to walk around to her aisle. I turn the corner and find myself staring at an empty aisle. "Wha… Becca?" I say. I turn and go to the next aisle, and still see nothing. "Becca?..." I call out again.

I walk to the next aisle and see her crouched down looking at some little stuffed animal with a heart on it. I chuckle and she looks up at me, "Isn't it precious?!" She exclaims, so much enthusiasm in her voice. I smile and nod, "Yes babe, it's adorable."

"I really want it!" She says, as if asking permission. This baffles me, even in the post-apocalyptic wasteland of the world we're in she has to ask to get something? How sheltered was she before this happened? "Ha ha, then take it." She seems to find this answer farfetched, as if it was wrong to do. I nodded towards her, encouraging her and suggesting it was okay. She then moved to pick it up and hold it against her, smiling at me the whole time. It was adorable. I walked over and grabbed her hand, and we walked down the aisles, her right hand in my left, and the basket in my right. We walk down the aisles looking at the various things, an occasional excited gasp or random gleeful noise spouting from her as things catch her eye.

We eventually hit the end of the store, and realize that there is nothing else that we want or need in the main portion of the store. I turn to leave but feel resistance from the hand holding mine. I turn back to see why we are being help up, and see a door that says "EMPLOYEES ONLY'. "What's up baby?"

"What do you think's in there?" She asks, curiosity rising in her voice. I stop to think about it. "I dunno, but I don't think it's important enough to go in alone, let's go okay?" I say, tugging her. She resists momentarily, then nods and turns to smile at me, accepting the pull and follows me. But almost instantly stops. "Hey Kel?"

This girl is going to be the death of me, please don't ask to go in the room because I reeeeally don't want to. "Yeah babe?" I reply.

"I need to pee."

Oh. "Alright, bathrooms up on the right alright? Want me to check it for you before you go in?" I ask, which receives a very dirty look. "K, I am a grown woman you know? I can check it myself!"

I stare baffled for a moment. I have never heard her say that line. "Alrighty! I was just offering!" I respond after the initial stun was over. After thinking about it I realize I kinda had to pee too. I followed behind Becca towards the bathrooms. When she realizes I was behind her she twirls around and snaps, "Kel! I said I can do this alone!"

"Becca… I-"

"No! I. Can. Do. This. Alone."

"I just-"

"Kel!"

"Becca! I have to pee too!" I finally snap at her.

She closes her mouth, opens it to talk, then closes it again without saying a word. Then she nods and says, "Well why you didn't just say so?" She throws the stuffed animal into my basket and chipperly skips towards the bathroom. She pulls her gun, turns and winks at me, causing a fluctuation in my heart rate, then opens the bathroom door, gun raised, and walks in. I shake my head, brushing off the heat raising in my chest, the attraction I have towards her, drop the basket besides the door, and raise my own gun and open the door. I walk in and search the stalls. When I am satisfied, I go to one to use it, and realize that I don't just have to pee. I holster my gun and a stall door.

"Well shit." I sigh. I walk towards the toilet, unbuttoning and dropping my pants and boxers on the way, and take a seat. I sit there and think about the whole day and situation that we have been through so far. It's been interesting, but pleasant. When I am done with my business, I wash my hands with some hand sanitizer and sigh because of the lack of cleanliness I am allowed to uphold. I open the door and see that the teddy bear is gone.

"Becca?" I call out, seeing that she left without me. Damn it all. I pick up the basket and start walking towards the front of the store, trying to catch up with her. I see a few flashlights in the distance and start to trot over to them. I see two, plus the one from Mark at the door. When they see mine, and are in sight, I look for her face. She's not there. I run up to then and ask Cathy, "Hey, where's Becca?" She looks at me, curiosity in her eyes.

"What do you mean? I thought she was with you." She replies. I look amongst them, and realize that she's being serious. In half a moment I drop the basket and find myself jogging between aisles, looking for her. I look up and down each aisle and can't seem to find her anywhere. Oh my god please don't say you did it.

I continue to jog, looking down each aisle, and soon find myself sprinting frantically whispering her name out, loud enough to hear. "Becca?! Becca where are you!?" I continue to call out. I make it to the last aisle and find nothing… My heart starts to race. Where is she?! Where is my Becca Bear?! I slam open the door that says 'EMPLOYEES ONLY', hoping to find her, but find an empty break room. I walk towards the next room, and without opening the door I hear it. There it is… the quick pants… there is a Darkseeker in here… but I don't feel the urge to run… I don't feel the urge to care… she's gone isn't she. I want to look in there and see, but I can't. I stand in disbelief, staring at the ground, wondering why this had to happen.

I can't believe it… Please God… if you are out there… please don't do this to me… Don't take her from me. She's all I have left… My eyes start to fill, and the tears begin to flow. Did the guys miss something? Was there a Darkseeker in the store that somehow eluded the others? But how? Dear God, I can't do this… I can't take this anymore… I don't want to take this anymore… The blood has gone to my ears, and all of my thoughts are blotted with the images of what happened… Fuck this. I grab onto the handle of my pistol. "Good bye guys. I'm sorry I let you down." I whisper to myself.

I raise the gun to my mouth, close my eyes, and hear steps behind me, as if trying to be light, trying to sneak and attack… trying to kill without alarm… There it is. The thing that killed her. The thing that fucking took my Becca. And I'm going to kill it. I whip around and shoot three times. All hit home. Right into my angel's heart.


End file.
